gi_joe_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cobra Europe
Background Cobra Europe is a branch of the Cobra Organisation. Headquartered at a castle in the Austrian Alps, Cobra Europe is largely responsible for Cobra activity in Europe, Africa and the Middle East. Some times, however, Cobra Commander chooses to have his own operatives carry out missions in those areas. Personnel Cobra Europe's members include: Anna Conda - Commanding officer, a former dilettante Austrian aristocrat who was part of a terrorist group before joining Cobra to escape the authorities. Based on the backstory BAF gave to The Baroness, but in Cobra's ranks, she replaces Cobra Commander in the British stories. Hades - Second in Command, a former New Zealand SAS officer who became a mercenary. Betrayed by his supposed comrades, he joined Cobra Europe, later establishing a front company, Argent Corporation, to purchase weapons and supplies and to launder money. Real name Sebastian Blaine. Hades' backstory is based on that given Major Bludd in BAF, but relocated to him being a New Zealander and combined with Destro, whom he replaces in British stories. Shadow Snake - Bodyguard of Anna. A Chinese Wu Shu martial artist, Shadow Snake grew up in a clan of assassins, before being betrayed by them on a mission to assassinate a mob boss in Shanghai harbour. After killing his master in revenge, he engaged on a rampage before fleeing to Europe to escape the authorities. He joined Cobra Europe becoming Anna's bodyguard. Based on Storm Shadow's backstory in BAF, but altered to him being a Chinese martial artist instead of another frickin' ninja. Diamondback - demolitions/saboteur. Believed to be an associate of Firefly. Has worked for various forces in Africa and Central and South America. Expert with satchel charges, mines, car bombs, IEDs and booby traps. Replaces Firefly Salamander - mercenary and Cobra senior operator. Ex Soviet Spetsnaz. Fought in Angolan civil war and Afghanistan. Went rogue. Served as advisor and trainer to Santalla rebels until they allied with Ironblood. Left in disgust. Joined Cobra Europe on long retainer. Replaces Major Bludd. Reptile - intelligence specialist and key operator. Bulgarian. Left Bulgarian secret service in mysterious circumstances. Replaces Baroness as Intelligence specialist and fourth senior commander. Bombshell - Anti-tank weapons. Former Red Shadow. American. Replaces Scrap-Iron Changeling - master of disguise. Little known. Believed to be attempting to infiltrate AF or an allied government. Replaces Zartan. Gemini - twin Crimson Guard commanders. Replace Tomax and Xamot. Sea Snake - Water Moccasin pilot. Believed to be a powerboat racer, turned mercenary looking for the next big thrill. Independent contractor. Replaces Copperhead. The Berserkers: A group of Cobra troops who act as a gang of barely-controlled mischief-makers for Cobra Europe. Butcher - knife fighting expert, carries an Uzi and a cleaver. Wears a Trooper uniform, with no helmet. Pyro - demolitions and flame weapon specialist. wears a Viper uniform sans helmet. Carries an AK47 and incendiary charges. Roadkill - driver and mechanic. Wears a HISS driver's uniforms sans helmet. Carries a sub-machine gun. Triggerhappy - weapons expert and marksman. wears a Crimson Guard's uniform with no helmet. Carries a Dragunov SVD. Replace Dreadnoks collectively. Pyro is an amalgam of Torch and Monkeywrench. Butcher is an amalgam of Ripper and Buzzer. Roadkill replaces Thrasher. Triggerhappy kinda replaces Monkeywrench or Road Pig. Stories Cobra Europe appears in the following stories: International Heroes War of the Red Shadows Operation Cheetah Operation Bao Battle Beyond the Skies Berserker Road Notes Cobra Europe was my creation to explain who AF were fighting instead of the US originated characters, instead of trying to work out how Cobra Commander could be battling the Joes one week and AF the next. It also allows me to step around the big stumbling blocks around Cobra Commander and Destro's origins - The US ones count, the BAF ones don't.Category:Organisations